


Visitor's Hours

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He follows her as far as he can.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor's Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "hospital" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010. Written well before "Knockout."

The gurney bursts through the doors of the ambulance bay, paramedics rattling off information to doctors taking over care of the wounded police detective.

Nurse Clara stops the man following the gurney. Blood covers his shirt, and he looks completely lost.

“Excuse me, sir, are you hurt? Do you need help?”

“It’s not my blood,” he worries. He doesn’t say he’s not hurt.

When she comes back on duty the next day, Clara spots him in the patient’s room. He’s sound asleep, wearing a tee-shirt from the gift shop, and holding the detective’s hand like he’ll never let her go.


End file.
